Dear Diary
by Brenda924
Summary: The diary of a girl in the Empire.
1. September 28

**Hello everyone! This will be the only Authors Note for the story. This is not from Lyude's POV, sorry if it looks that way. It will involve Lyude, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baten Kaitos. **

* * *

September 28.

My mother gave me this diary a few days ago for my birthday. She told me to write my thoughts and feelings into it and that most girls my age keep one. She also says it will also improve my mind. As a citizen of the Empire, it is my duty to be the best, so I am very exited to serve my country. I wonder, though, what I am supposed to write about. For now, I will simply write about myself.

I am a citizen of the mighty Empire. I am very proud of this, as all citizens are. As such, I am expected to be better than the rest of the world. It can be a tedious task, but I know that I can fulfill it.

As for my looks, they are not important. As a citizen of the Empire, the only things that matter are my strength, intelligence, and perfection.

What else am I to write in this diary? I have never had one before, but I know I will get used to it. Mother says that most other girls have had them for a few years now, and that she should not have waited until I was fifteen to give me one. Maybe I should write my likes and dislikes.

I like music, especially classical. Classical music is civilized and enriches the mind. I like living in the Empire and knowing I am better than everyone else.

I dislike animals. They are far below us Imperials, and they are so barbaric. They're no better than the Azhanis. Only the best should live here, and I can assure you that a bunnycat is not even in the same league as a human, much less an Imperial. The same is true for the Azhanis.

I will write more tomorrow, as I am growing tired. I must sleep at least nine hours if I wish to be at my full potential to the Empire.


	2. September 29

September 29

I woke up three minutes early so that I could write in this. I think I shall do this every morning. I will have to go to bed three minutes early as well, to make up for lost sleep. Tomorrow it will have to be six minutes early, to make up for today.

I have school today, the first time in five days because of a holiday. I am looking forward to learning and serving my country, the great Empire. Today we will continue on our lesson on Alfard's history. It really is interesting to learn about how we grew to be so powerful. I am truly inspired by the mighty people of this land.

I must ready myself for school. I will write more tonight.

* * *

September 29, later 

School today was very interesting, as I knew it would be. Today we had an entire lesson devoted to how we won a war against the Azhanis. It happened decades ago, when Mintaka was first beginning to industrialize. They wanted our food and machinery, and when we refused to give the supplies to such undeserving people, they revolted and started a war. It was a small war, of course. How could those weaklings hold their ground against us true Imperials? All the Azhanis involved were killed, and not even one of our men or women was injured! I believe that it lasted less than a day. They were foolish to provoke the war.

Schools are such magnificent establishments. And at such a prestigious one, I feel that simply walking into the front gates enriches the mind. I am very fortunate to be able to attend the Imperial school. I have no choice but to pity those who do not.

Speaking of which, I believe there is a boy a few houses away that chooses not to go to school. Instead, he is home schooled by his nurse. How could a lowly nurse compare to our school? I can only hope that she is at least an Imperial nurse, instead of the filthy Azhani ones. That those people are even allowed into the city is unbelievable, such animal-like beings should be kept where they belong. It's bad enough that we have to share an island with them.

I will write more tomorrow, as I must work on my school assignments.


	3. September 30

September 30

I got very little sleep last night. A strange and obnoxious bird has been screeching outside my window for hours on end. In fact, it's still making its awful noise! I tried to shoo it away, but it wouldn't leave its tree. I just hope it has not made a nest there. Animals are such unnecessary creatures.

September 30, later

That bird is still there! I thought that it would have gone by the time I returned from school, but even now, at dusk, it is still lurking in the tree near my window. It hasn't stopped making noise all day. I went out to look for a nest earlier, and to my relief there were none that I could see. Hopefully it will leave soon. I do not want to loose another night's sleep.

As there is nothing I can do about it at the moment, I will try to focus on other things for now. At school today, older students visited the younger classes to talk about serving our country, the mighty Empire. Of course, we have all heard these words before, but they have so much more impact coming from the fellow youth of this country. The boy who came to our class, Skeed, was so passionate! It was truly inspirational to hear him talk. I have no doubts that that boy will do great things for our country one day. I wonder if I will get another chance to talk to him soon? I also hear that he has two siblings. I'm sure that they must be as nationalistic and proud as Skeed! I hope that I will have a chance to meet them, as well.

I must leave now. That bird is giving me a headache; I am going to try to shoo it away again.


	4. November 1

November 1

I was able to scare the bird away last night, and I hope it does not come back. It could die, for all I care. But even with the bird gone I awoke several times during the night. Maybe it was too hot or cold; I have heard that a cool sleeping environment is best. Tonight I will be sure to fix that.

* * *

November 1, later 

My mother has promised her friend that I will look after her daughter tomorrow, as she has other engagements. Because of this, I will not be writing until November the third.

I must study for a test on the Imperial Citizen's Creed. I have already memorized the rules:

Rule 1: All those born within the Empire are to feel pride in their status

Rule 2: Never stop learning, that you may contribute to the advancement of technology.

Rule 3: Those born within the Empire may not be inferior to anyone.

I have known them since I was a child, but I will continue to study. I will stop writing now.


	5. November 3

November 3

I slept soundly last night, and I feel quite refreshed. The night before, however, I was awakened by a strange noise. It sounded almost like music, though I know I am mistaken. Who would play music at such a late hour? It must have been a kind of machina or animal. I hope that wretched bird has not returned.

As nothing else of importance has happened lately, I will write about the girl I watched. Her name is Scalla and she is many years younger than I. She is a well-behaved child and listened to my orders without complaining. She was very talkative, which was tiring at times. She mentioned two boys named Panaway and Lyude quite a few times. I have met neither of them, as I am too far their senior to even go to the same school.

Scalla also keeps a diary, which I found while preparing a snack for her. She nearly screamed when I picked it up, then she bolted across the room and took it from me. I do not understand why she was so upset, I would never show that kind of behavior if someone simply touched this book. A diary is no more than a record of the day's events accompanied by one's responses; I see no reason to be so protective of it. After Scalla had replaced the diary, she promised that I could read it if she could read mine. I found it a strange offer, but I agreed as she seemed to be exited about it.

I have no school today, but I have a lot to do. I must go the market and buy more magnus, and on the way back I have to pick up my mother's dress from the tailor. Then I must write an essay on the book _Rulers of __Alfard_. The people who have made the Empire what it is today are truly remarkable, and I can only guess at who will lead the next generation. I am sure it will be someone like Skeed, with all his passion and vigor.

I must ready myself for the day. I will write more tomorrow.


	6. November 4

November 4

I must watch over Scalla again today. Afterwards I may go to the library, but that will depend on the time Scalla's parents' return. I have wanted to get to the library for a few days, but I have not have the time. It is not a pressing matter, however, and I can easily wait if I cannot go today.

I must get ready now, and I suppose I will bring this diary with me, as Scalla asked. I will write again after I return.

November 4, later

I was able to go to the library, but not for very long. Scalla's parents returned later than they had expected because their pod had run out of machina oil. Such things are so annoying; I wonder if the next kind of machina that comes out will fix this problem? I suppose it was not too much of an inconvenience, however, as Scalla was well-behaved the whole time. She was very exited when I gave her this diary, but I still cannot think of why it is so appealing to her. I do not understand how reading the events of another person's life would be something so highly desired, especially to a child. Even stranger is the fact that Scalla told me that I was "doing it wrong". How can you make a record of your day incorrectly? That child never ceases to confuse me.

The library was pleasant enough. I do not go there often as I enjoy the privacy of my home more so than such a public place, however quiet it is there. I was able to find a new book on combat. I do not know what I am going to be when I graduate from school, so I read about many different options. I was not so interested combat and the military until I met Skeed, but I still have no preferences on the matter.

It is getting late. I will write more tomorrow.


	7. November 5

November 5

The bird did not appear last night, so I slept soundly. I heard music around nine or ten PM, but it stopped after few minutes. I can not fathom who would be playing so late, however.

I must attend school today, so will have to ready myself soon. My essay on _Rulers of Alfard_ is due today, so I cannot be late. Not that I have ever been late, that would be completely unacceptable for an Imperial.

I must get ready now. I will write more when I return from school.

November 5, later

School went on as usual. I looked for Skeed in-between classes, but I did not see him. On the way to school, however, I did see a boy that looked like him from the back. He was _walking_ there, instead of using a pod, so I was about to offer him a ride. The boy turned around before I called out, though, and I saw that it was not Skeed. I should have known that someone like Skeed would not have been walking.

My mother has just informed me that Scalla's parents would like me to watch over her regularly. As the days they need me would only be on the weekend, I see no issues with this.

I must go and eat now. I will write more tomorrow.


	8. November 6

November 6,

That horrendous bird kept me up much later than I wished to be awake last night. I fear that it may have built a nest in the trees nearby.

I must leave for school soon, and I will write again when I return. I expect that I will be able to locate Skeed today.

November 6, later

I was able to speak with Skeed today. I was not surprised to discover that he is exceptionally knowledgeable in all subjects. He is also a skilled fighter and has a devoted mind. Skeed truly is the ideal man, and I owe it to my country to push myself to be as much of a model citizen as he. All Imperials are unrivaled, of course, however Skeed is more promising than most.

When I returned from school, I briefly scanned the nearby trees for any signs of a bird nest. Not that I have seen one before, obviously, as Alfard is satisfyingly void of most lowly animals.


End file.
